


The Definition of Big

by Azeran



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo was big. Emphasis on the word big. Honestly, it was almost ridiculous just how big he was. That was why Orihara Izaya was lying flat on his back in his king sized bed, immobile and spitting curse after curse at the mule headed blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Big

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara is not mine. Nor do I own Shizaya, the deliciously wicked yaoi between the characters Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya. I do own my Izaya cosplay though ;D

Shizuo was big. Emphasis on the word big. Honestly, it was almost ridiculous just how big he was. He had skin like velvet, tendons of iron cording, muscles akin to steel, and it was all held in a body that was little better than a powerhouse. In fact, Izaya was positive that if you opened up the newest edition of the Webster's Dictionary, it would be Shizuo's picture there under the word BIG typed in minuscule bold font, rather than the utterly droning definition they had insisted upon using in the past. Because Shizuo was really very, very big.

And before your mind takes a horribly perverse route, no, Izaya was not referring to a certain piece of the debt collector's anatomy! ….not that that particular part of Shizuo's body wasn't big. Because it was. He had first hand experience on that matter, not to mention extended familiarity when it came to that anatomy and his mouth, or his ass. But again, as large as Shizuo's dick was, it wasn't what had brought him to his rather stunning revelation. Oh no. If he was going to give credit to the brute, then he would do it equally.

That was why Orihara Izaya, information broker and current lover/enemy/unmentionable of the monster of Ikebukuro, was lying flat on his back in his king sized bed, immobile and spitting curse after curse at the mule headed blond. They fell on deaf ears though, as said blond was also fast asleep, snoring contentedly. He was also wearing the sweetest expression Izaya had ever seen. Well, it would've been sweet, if not for the fact that Shizuo's head was currently tucked into the gap between the brunette's shoulder and neck, the rest of his body sprawled out in sleep's submission, encompassing nearly the entire bed. Of course, this included the body of his lover, who was trapped beneath the larger man's more sizable frame.

"Stupid protozoan…you're too big," Izaya muttered, wriggling uselessly. This was all his fault. It had been Shizuo's idea to share his bed, as it was a king sized, and more than able to cater to the both of them. And after a round of vigorous, exhausting sex, Izaya had been practically passing out on the blond's chest, wanting only to curl up under the warm covers and go to sleep. He would've done just about anything to get Shizuo to shut up. Even cater to his silly wishes. "Hnn." Scowling, he looked at the headful of bleached strands tumbling across his neck. At first, the idea hadn't been so bad. They weren't crowded, and the blond's broad arms had proven to be quite…..did he dare to say it…..comforting, offering Izaya a security he'd never had a chance to experience before. The fact that they were Shizuo's arms just made it all the more fascinating. He'd never had such a good night's sleep.

However, things had quickly gone downhill from there. When he'd woken up an hour ago, cracks of sunlight peeking through his bedroom window curtains, he found he was coated in sweat, and the sheets were tangled around his legs and waist. They were only an accomplice though. The real fiend was the secure hold Shizuo had offered….no. It was him. Everything. The whole of Izaya's body was trapped beneath that of his big, heavy brute of a lover.

It was a far from pleasant way to wake up.

Izaya had initially been a bit panicked; Shizuo was dead weight, his muscles keeping him firmly pinned to the mattress, as relaxed in sleep as they were. No matter how hard he'd initially struggled, Shizuo remained a strong, unmovable lump. An hour later, that hadn't changed. Parkour had gifted Izaya with a lanky, wiry frame bristling with roping muscles, but his strength was nothing without some leverage, and was far better suited to throwing himself across the city limits, swinging from signs and scaling up fire escapes. Here, trapped under Shizuo's sleeping body? He was pretty much at the blond's mercy.

That was never a pleasant option. Izaya wriggled, pushing at Shizuo's shoulder with his one free hand. Things wouldn't be so bad if it was anybody but the stupid protozoan, and his even stupider, monstrous body. Anybody else Izaya would've been able to shove off, or at least lift enough to squirm out from under them. With dear Shizu-chan, that wasn't an option. He was too heavy. Too big. In the past hour, the only progress the brunette had made was successfully freeing his right hand. His right hand, out of all the limbs of his body.

And he was left handed.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya growled the blond's nickname, frustration welling up. He knew it was futile to keep trying, yet he continued to struggle, the sweat making his and Shizuo's naked limbs cling together. "Nghh…" a disgusted sound left his lips. The soft cotton sheets, usually a comfort, were sticking wetly to his naked hip, a coat of sweat chilled on his body. More droplets of the salty fluid dribbled down his brow, stinging Izaya's eyes. He couldn't stand it; the feeling was disgusting, and only growing worse as time drew on. Shizuo was still laying on him like a damn rock, he was chilled, yet inflamed under the wet sheets, and there was an uncomfortable stickiness to his body in places there really shouldn't have been. If yelling would've worked, he would've tried that an hour ago. Sadly the brute was completely deaf when asleep, as Izaya had learned early on in their relationship. He wouldn't wake up, even if the informant screamed directly into his ear.

Somewhere in the far reaches of his mind, he wondered if this was karma smiting him for his misdeeds. Those thoughts were easily shoved aside though, as Izaya didn't believe in stupid things like that. Information was real, and his beloved humans were real; there was no supernatural force waiting to take him down, acting like some vengeful hellion. Well, not unless you counted Celty, but she was a Dullahan. And what good would it do her, his being trapped beneath dearest Shizu-chan and forced to suffer his….bigness? If anything, that'd be far more pleasing to Erika-chan. She'd already been plaguing him for tidbits about his and Shizuo's relationship, to which Izaya kept laughing, only handing her copies of the security camera footage from across the city. Better for her to wonder. His humans were his to peruse. His private life wasn't an open book.

"Mmm…..I..z…."

Izaya froze, his body betraying him with a sudden wave of chills as rough lips brushed his neck, framed by sweat sticky locks of bleached blond. "…Shizu-chan…?" He waited, hopeful, but there was only another soft moan from the sleeping male, and-dammit, what his mouth doing? Was that a tongue…Izaya yanked his head away, bucking furiously on the bed. The lips seemed to follow, brushing his collarbone this time. He groaned in frustration. Shizuo was dreaming about him! Obviously he was doomed to no peace at all! "Shizu-chan! Wake up! You-you're dreaming!" If sleep induced perversions could be considered dreams. "Shizu-chaaaan! Oi!" He kicked his heels against the mattress, the only part of his body not completely covered, save for his head and right hand. His useless hand. "Wake up already! You're gonna kill me if you keep this up!" Which, now that Izaya thought about it, was a horrifying possibility. Dying not by the oaf's hands, but by smothering or being crushed by his sex-exhausted body. "Shizu-chan!"

The debt collector snored, cuddling closer to him. The last thing Izaya wanted. His body was already sweat soaked, cramping under the duress of being forcefully contained, and he could feel the tingles starting in his legs and arms, signifying that they were going asleep. With Shizu-chan cuddling him, and his mouth making a meal of Izaya's neck….fuck. "Shizu-chan!" He hollered louder, voice hitching an octave as Shizuo's mouth started to graze down his shoulder. "Protozoan! Brute! Neanderthal! Monster!" Fingers clenched into the sheets, and he moaned, that stupid mouth parting to let teeth touch his skin. The last straw…Izaya took a deep breath, bellowing out into the stuffy air, "SHIZU-CHAN!"

…

Silence.

Disappointment came crashing down. He blinked away tears of frustration, refusing to give in and continuing the persistent kicking of his legs, tugging at the jumbled bedclothes. As if that would help. Already the ache was being ignored in favor of the pleasure winding its way around his bones and muscles, somehow hotter than the body on top of him. It stung like a rich poison, churned his blood and struck it with fire. "Shizu-chan…fucking bastard," he mumbled, arching his neck backwards. He had nowhere to run, all too literally, and it looked as if asleep Shizuo shared a similar determined streak with his awake counterpart. Those lips kept coming, agile even in sleep, They found his every pressure point, no matter how Izaya squirmed, plucking them like a guitar strings and setting his nerves a quiver. "Ahh…Sh-Shizu-" he tore the sheets in his hand, whimpering as teeth peeked out, pricking the flesh near his pulse.

Well, it couldn't get any worse. That he was damn sure of. Unless Shinra magically appeared with a camera, or Shiki-san came knocking with another info job, then things were well and assuredly fucked. All thanks to his stupid, pouting, unfairly big and attractive

Shizuo, muttering under his breath, shifted to get comfortable, and his groin colliding with Izaya's.

Hazel eyes went impossibly wide. The-the brute was hard! Izaya turned pink, face burning. And his dick was right between Izaya's legs, rubbing up against the thin shorts he'd had just enough time to pull on before being tugged back to bed. Here, now, they seemed pointless. The fabric was a thin barrier, doing nothing to veil Shizuo's heated length as it rubbed across his own, sweat and the beginning beads of bodily fluid dampening his inner thighs. "M-morning erection…really Shizu-chan?" Izaya thought aloud, brow puckering with lines of restraint. He wouldn't moan. This was not a turn on! But….he'd been right in his earlier claims about the bastard's size. He'd felt that large girth just last night. It'd been all wet with saliva from his own mouth. Shizuo had grabbed him by the head and forced him to swallow him whole, waiting till the informant had suckled him and mewled, just like he did when tasting the flavor from his favored ootoro, before slamming him down onto his knees at the edge of the bed, bending him over the coverlet and thrusting hard into his ass. Stretching, hard as a rock, and so big….the very thought had Izaya panting, memories flashing before his eyes. "H-ha-Shi-" he strained, cheek pressed to the soft plush of his mattress. Between his thighs, both his and Shizuo's cocks lurched, grinding together almost of their own accord. Izaya mewled, blood pounding in his ears. "Shizu-chan…nghh, y-your cock….."

It rubbed his, flesh hot and sticky, and Shizuo murmured, lips finding the shell of Izaya's ear and plucking at the fleshy lobe, drawing it into the warmth of his mouth to suckle, tease, rake teeth across. Izaya's hand came off the bed, latching onto Shizuo's forearm and clenching till it felt like his nails would break. He would've arched if he could've, his foot already acting out the move; toes deep in the sweat stained covers, heel lifted into the air and making a perfect C out of his lateral arch as his whole body trembled, low groans crawling into the morning air. "Hu-hu-Shizu-"

"Nghh…Izaya…."

Every cell in his body went on hyper drive. When had the brute's moans become such a turn on? "D-detestable," Izaya's foot arched higher, sweat trickling down his left cheek and dripping onto his collarbone. "Shizu-chan is so annoying…."

"…Izaya…." there the moan was again, this time clearer, less frazzled with sleep. "Flea-" Shizuo's mouth came down from his ear, smearing the bead of sweat, and Izaya whimpered so loud he almost didn't catch the soft laugh from above. "Heh....this how you wake everyone up?" There was a crack of limbs breaking out of their sleepy stupor as Shizuo slowly drew himself up on one elbow, his face fixed in a look of rugged, sleepy arousal. "Huh, Izaya?"

Izaya stared up at him, still locked under the throes of pleasure. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. "Shi-Shizu-chan….?" All at once the blood seemed to rush back to his newly freed limbs, including the stiff one between his legs, and he gasped, wincing in pain. "Ah! You-stupid-fucking-protozoan!!!" His vision swam with tears, several glittering on coal colored lashes. The hot air in his room pulsed, applying pressure, adding to the already clammy and sticky feeling that coated his body like spider silk on a prey, sheets sliding down to rest on his upper thighs, thankfully covering his aching arousal. "Shizu-chan-" Izaya took in a deep, gulping gasp of air, unable to form a scowl at the looming blond's expression of intrigue as he glanced the brunette over. "How long have y-you been a-awake!"

Shizuo smirked, cock standing proud between his legs. He spared it a glance, but then his molten amber eyes were right back on Izaya, devouring his lover's rather debauched and flushed body with a reined hunger. "Long enough to hear you bitching," he growled. "Geez, and you call me the retard. If you were uncomfortable, why didn't you just push me off?"

"Because you're too heavy!" Izaya smacked at him weakly. "You trapped me beneath that-that big body of yours! I couldn't move!" His vision blurred, likely from all the deep gulps of air he was taking. He just couldn't help it. Not having a weight crushing his chest was a big relief. Speaking of big….narrow eyes turned up to the blond, and Izaya winced, fighting to pull himself up, get any feeling back in his aching limbs. "Stupid Neanderthal….."

The flicker of a frown broke Shizuo's smirk, and he wrapped his hand around Izaya's neck, fingers gently rubbing the tired muscles of his nape and moving slowly downwards, lifting him up off the bed. "Tch. Flea." He rubbed harder at the brunette's soft moan of pain, working the kinks out of his upper spine. "Didn't know you were so weak."

"I'm not….." pressing into Shizuo despite his burning heat, Izaya gave a soft croon; insults aside, the brute could do some mean things with his hands, if inspired. His fingers were strong, only slightly calloused, and they knew just how to ease his every kink and pain, smoothing across the tired muscles with annoying ease. "S..Shizu….." he leaned his head forward, sweat soaked hair falling free from his face and hanging loose. The strands were just as tacky as the rest of him, sticking instead of him to Shizuo's chest, earning a small laugh from the debt collector.

"Fuck Izaya, look at you. You're coated in sweat." Shizuo lifted his hand from the informant's back; it had a thin sheen of moisture on it, attesting to his claim. "You're gonna need a shower." Nose wrinkling, he brought his palm gently down and rested it on a milk colored thigh, giving a soft squeeze beneath the drapery of the sheet. "Damn, here too?"

His hips gave a small lurch forward at the touch, and Izaya blushed. "O-of course. I'm sweaty all over…Shizu-chan had me pinned down. I couldn't move." The fingers went higher, a knuckle teasing the side of his cock, choking his explanation. "Nghh….."

"Hn?" Curious, the blond watched his expression change. "…heh." Growling, Shizuo ripped the sheet away from his hips, tearing the fabric in half. "….Izaya….." He looked at the brunette's cock, sliding his palm under the pale flesh and touching the tip in a quick swipe of his thumb, grinning as Izaya tried to bite back another whimper. "Aw man, this is just too good," he invaded the smaller male's personal space, laughing under his breath. "You're hard. So did I cause that too, I-za-ya?"

Izaya shivered. Asking him things like that, in that voice….. "You're so crude," he grabbed the blond's wrist, pushing it away from his body. "Shizu-chan doesn't get to touch me. Not after nearly crushing my body for over an hour!"

"Not even if I'm trying to apologize?" Head cocked to the side, Shizuo offered the brunette a small grin, broad hands already reaching for him again. "Come on. I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you." He caught Izaya's ankle when he tried to kick himself back further on the bed, holding it captive. "You're turned on anyway. Might as well let me do something about it."

There was a heated promise to those words. Izaya's skin crawled, and he slunk back on the pillows at the head of his bed, chewing on his lips as Shizuo dug his fingers into the tender flesh of his foot, rubbing away the tingles of sleep. However, Izaya had a pretty good feeling that that wasn't really Shizu-chan's intentions. He was a brute, and an aroused one at that. His mind was focused on only one thing. "Shizu-chan….I don't want"

A thumb ground deep into the arch of his foot, massaging, and Izaya moaned. "Uhuh." Shizuo smirked, going higher, hand rubbing up the brunette's calf. "You can't lie to me louse, so don't even try." He rubbed and kneaded the pale flesh, drifting higher and higher up his leg. "I know you want this. Hell, look at you. You're blushing like a damn schoolgirl."

"I am not!" Izaya slid his toes down to the debt collector's abdomen, unwilling pants falling from his lips as his leg was bent at the knee, Shizuo's warm mouth replacing the former touches of his hand and kissing softly. Oh, that just wasn't fair. The bastard was playing dirty! He knew how sensitive he was. Being previously trapped and regaining the feeling of his body with each crawling minute didn't offer much help either. "Y-you Neanderthal…what're you trying to do," Izaya bucked off the bed, curling and wriggling, anything to get away.

The irony didn't escape him. He'd been spending a good hour trying to get out from under Shizuo, and here he was, completely free, but still trapped!

"Yeah, and I'm the stupid one?" Lips traveled across the inner flesh of his thigh, Shizuo's chuckle warm and seductive. "What's it look like?" Gaze flitting up to watch the pleasure cloud Izaya's face, the blond turned his cheek, and a warm stream of air blew across the rod of flesh between wiry, milky thighs, Izaya quickly yelping and thrashing back and forth on the bed. "Shhh…" Shizuo gently pinned his hips down, brushing a kiss across the brunette's cock. "Izaya….."

Shuddering, Izaya barely noticed the fingers worming their way past his parted lips as his erection was caught in the hot, slick sheath that was his lover's mouth. The tip of Shizuo's tongue traced each ridge of flesh, caressing it, then moved down the whole of his shaft and made a loose circle of pulsing muscle, squeezing and milking. Just like all the rest of him, the tongue was big, wide. Any other time and Izaya would've made a snide comment about Shizu-chan having the tongue of a dog, but right now….. "A-haa-Shizu-chan is gonna milk me dry," Izaya whined, giving a tentative lick to the fingers inside his mouth. They twitched, nails scraping his gums. He whined in pain, pushing at Shizuo's hand, but a warning growl came from the blond sucking him off, the pinching sensation of teeth on his sensitive skin making him clamp down on the digits and suckle like Shizuo wanted. 

There was something to be said about obeying the one who had jaws of steel, and who could bite his dick off if he really wanted to. But that didn't mean he had to play fair.

Shizuo slurped at his cock, drawing it deep into his boorish mouth. He had no class or technique when it came to these kinds of things, but the bastard knew how to suck in just the right way that had Izaya's body twitching. Fortunately, Shizuo wasn't the only one who had a nimble tongue. Izaya took the blond's wrist and pushed the fingers harder into his mouth, making them sink near to the back of his throat as he kissed and licked at the calloused flesh, biting down gently on the large knuckles, licking each ridge to mark it to memory. The wet heat had Shizuo groaning, tremors passing from his tautened lips to the base of Izaya's erection, and he mewled in surprise, finding a heavy flush tainting his cheeks the color of strawberry milk, the very same his brute loved so much. "Shizu-chan," he moaned, Shizuo's fingers sliding out of his mouth and hitting his chin. Wet, warm, just like the suction on his cock.

One of those fingers came down, tracing the line of his stomach. Izaya looked at it, shuddering as warm mocha eyes met his, tan lips pulled up at the corners into a wicked smile. "Sure you don't want me?" Shizuo pulling his head back and licked precum off his chin, smearing excess saliva across his already coated fingers. Izaya spread his legs without thinking, arching his back as a thick digit sneaked its way between his cheeks and ground against his entrance, jarring the tight ring that twitched, trying to draw it in. "Looks like one part of you does…"

"N-nghh…Shi…" he couldn't stop a soft sigh of pleasure from floating into the air, coal lashes dusking his cheekbones. "Shizu-chan….."

"Heh." Two more pried apart the ring of muscle and thrust inside, hooking up sharply and rasping Izaya's inner walls, hitting the tender bundle of nerves buried at the very head of his passage. Izaya cried out, giving no resistance as he was grasped at the hip by a broad palm and jerked into Shizuo's lap. "Izaya." Stroking gently, Shizuo spread his legs wider, one of the pale limbs lifted up to his shoulder and held in place, fingertips tracing the bones of his ankle. The shift had his fingers arching higher inside the informant, and he groaned, walls clamping down and engulfing him from knuckle to fingertip. "Damn…..you're tight," Shizuo pressed the palm connected to those digits to Izaya's backside, forcefully withdrawing them and smearing the vestiges of cooled saliva down his thigh. "Relax a little, will you? We've done this before."

Izaya scrambled to take the sheets at his sides in a firm grip, heavy pants and glazed eyes heightened by a dark flush at the sensation of something much bigger and wider pushing to his entrance, Shizuo visibly straining with the effort to not start pounding him into the bed. "Shizu-chan-!" Jerking worn cotton, Izaya whimpered. What was often debated amongst Erika-chan and her pals, he knew for fact. Shizuo was big, everywhere. He wasn't necessarily in possession of larger muscles than most, or a thick frame, but he was tall, broad shouldered, and had a cock that was definitely larger than most, roped with throbbing veins and currently dripping with sweat and precum. It was a sexy sight, and the brunette reached for him, taking the thick length and guiding it tighter against his slicked up body, moaning eagerly. "I want you," he contradicted his earlier statement without a second thought, petulance forgotten. At least for now. "Shizu-chan should do us both a favor, a-and fuck me."

Shizuo hissed softly at the grab to his cock, pushing Izaya's hand away. "Do us both a favor?" He laughed, expression one of fond exasperation, and sank his tip into the informant's body. "Just admit it louse. You want me."

With the feeling of his sheath being stretched and plundered, Izaya locked his other leg around Shizuo's waist, body curving away from the sheets and impaling himself on the blond. He gasped, sounds mingling in the murky air. All exhaustion seemed to slip off his skin like ooze, leaving him grappling for Shizuo's shoulders, fingernails ripping into the velvet-steel flesh and drawing him down, Shizuo growling at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Teeth nipped at him, bruising, both of the blond's larger hands coming to rest on his waist as he thrust again. "Y…you feel….." Izaya moaned, tongue fumbling. God, Shizuo felt amazing. So thick, and hot, sinking up to his balls inside the smaller brunette and rolling his hips forward, probing sensitive nerves. "Ah! A-ahh! Ok!" he banged his head on the mattress, gasping. "I need you! Ha-harder, Shizu-chan!"

That made the blond smirk. "Told you so." Reveling slightly in his victory, Shizuo lifted up onto his knees and bent Izaya's body at the waist, his lower back lifted and cheeks slapped as the blond sank again and again into his slippery sheath, sweat trickling down Shizuo's temples, splashing pale flesh. "S-shit, Izaya…." he ground his nails into jutting hipbones, marking bloody half moons. "Fucking tight…."

Hazel eyes glowed, on fire above rouged flesh. Izaya shivered, waves of heat swallowing his frame up and making the sticky sheets feel all the cooler under his shoulders. There was a murky thud of his backside to Shizuo's pelvis as the former bartender bent over him, cock piercing Izaya's ring, both males releasing strangled cries. The pain was insatiable, cut through by a pleasure that ignited inside Izaya's chest, swirling around like liquid fire. He swore his veins pulsed with the hot fluid, seeping even into his erection. "Nghh!" Izaya yelped. "Shizu-chan….it hurts," his face depressed the pillow, cock weeping between his legs. The tip burned, welling up with tacky beads of precum, and he groaned, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Flea-" the nickname was groaned, teeth sinking into the fleshy lobe of his ear. Izaya's body sang at the rough treatment, and he clasped Shizuo's face, drawing his lips down to his, kissing wetly. Shizuo eagerly plundered the brunette's mouth, another drive of his cock stealing Izaya's breath away, muffling his cries. "I-za-yaaa…."

Izaya clutched his hair in response, weaving the dyed strands between his fingers. His whole body burned, sweaty and shaking, and he thrust his hips forward, erection smacking Shizuo's stomach. 'D-dammit.' He was losing himself, holding on for dear life as the tan male ravaged him, whimpers his only means of communicating. Shizuo drank up his cries, trapping him to the bed as the sensation of being filled tainted his inner walls, prostate abused. "Ha-Shizu-chan is-" Izaya dug his heels into Shizuo's back, gasping for air. The brute was gonna split him apart! He was just….so big!

Holding his body still, Shizuo pushed himself into the hold of twitching inner walls, sticky bangs plastered to his forehead. "H…hey, Izaya." He panted, chest heaving, and kissed the spot below Izaya's ear, burnt caramel eyes gleaming with mirth. "Still think I'm too big?"

"W-wha…?"

There was barely any time for the brunette to get a word in edge wise. A powerful series of short thrusts had him choking down any retorts and crying our in pleasure, Shizuo burrowing into his slickness and cumming with a near roar. Izaya gasped, cum streaming into his passage, hot and wet and trickling slowly down his walls, surrounding Shizuo's softening cock. "Izaya." Taking Izaya's cock in his hand, he gripped it tightly and jerked him into completion, watching the smaller male moan, face burning as he orgasmed.

"A-aghhh…..Shizu-chan…." His toes curled against tan skin, legs racked with trembles. White splattered Shizuo's palm, and he chuckled, wiping it on the already stained sheets, Izaya shivering hard at the sight. How something so crude could be so sexy was beyond him, but it was. Shizu-chan had the bad tendency to make anything look sexy though. "Shizu-chan." He wet his lips, shoulders crumpling, and the blond gently laid him back down on the bed, pulling out. "Haa…." Izaya cringed. His body was still overly sensitive, and his entrance was jarred as Shizuo lowered his legs, cock freed from the suffocating heat. "You brute. Can't you go o-one day without hurting someone?"

"Che. Since when are you such a priss?" Sitting back on the bed, Shizuo rolled his eyes, wincing a bit himself. He was strong, but not immune to pain. And holding Izaya down, plus driving into him with the force he had, was bound to leave its mark. "You're fine flea. Quit whining."

The pained look didn't go unnoticed. "I'm not a priss," Izaya sniffed, deciding to let it slide, and tried to relax. But his whole body still felt like it was on fire, and he took several big gulps of air, cringing as the murky heat filled his mouth. Well, it was better than nothing. "You're just a big oaf who underestimates his strength." Drawing his legs closed, he felt the warmth staining the backs of his thighs and groaned, wriggling as the sheets were soaked in cum and clung even tighter to his body. "Ughh…" disgusting.

Digging a pack of cigarettes out of the table side drawer, Shizuo stuck one between his lips, grumbling. "Not like you can't handle it." Lighting up, he spared Izaya a look, and promptly sighed as the informant struggled to get comfortable. Brute he was, but he did feel guilty. "..fuck. Roll over. Maybe I can help."

"Help?" Izaya frowned. "Is Shizu-chan suffering post-sex amnesia? You caused this!" Him and his stupid, protozoan body. "I didn't even want you to touch me, but nooo, you just had to-mph!" He blinked, going shock still as Shizuo clamped lips down onto his, waiting several seconds to let his tongue, flavored by smoke, roll across Izaya's before drawing back. Izaya promptly sputtered, gagging at the bitter taste. "…that….was completely uncalled for."

"Lets agree to disagree," Shizuo chuckled, rolling him onto his side. The sheets trailed after, clinging to Izaya's limbs like a second skin. He gently pried them off, sweat and cum cold beneath his fingers. "We're gonna need a shower," Shizuo muttered, gently starting to massage the raven haired male's lower spine. "You're covered in sweat and….well….you know."

"You know?" Scoffing, Izaya shook his head at the obvious embarrassment. The amusement hardly lasted long though. Shizuo's hands kept rubbing his tired muscles, easing them back into their proper places. It was a gift from heaven, at least to Izaya; Shizuo had big hands, and even stronger fingers. They could work out his cramped muscles with ease, and were doing just that. Thank goodness. He was so sore, it was almost unbelievable how tired, fatigued and achy his limbs felt. "Hnngh…." he laid his head on a pillow. Maybe fucking after being trapped under Shizuo for an hour hadn't been the best idea. Because despite whatever delusions his lover had, dear Shizu-chan had only proven his point. He was big. Big all over. Almost too much so-

Wait. Wait a minute. Izaya went stiff as a board, and it didn't go unnoticed by his lover. "Oi. I can't help you relax if you're gonna do that." Shizuo pushed at him, but Izaya refused to relax. Instead he flipped over, looking up at the blond suspiciously.

"Shizu-chan…you asked me if you were still too big." His earlier complaint, grumbled during the long hour during which he was trapped under the debt collector's muscled frame.

Shizuo blinked, giving him an odd look. "…..yeah…? You were whining about it…"

Izaya's frown went dark. That was true. He'd been muttering to himself about Shizuo's damnable bigness for over an hour. But upon his waking, Izaya hadn't said a single word about his size. He'd been about to a few times, yet never quite got around to it. Moans tended to cut off such complaints. So how did Shizuo know that was what he'd been complaining about? He'd been asleep, unable to hear…right?

Right?

Were it anyone else, Izaya might've simply chalked it up to intuition. This was Shizuo. Intuition required brains, an IQ above normal, and the lack of a protozoan mindset. All things Shizuo couldn't lay claim to. "Shizu-chan, how could you ask me that," he murmured, slitting his eyes in a glare. "The only time I said anything about your size, you were asleep. You couldn't have known…" reaching up, Izaya grabbed a handful of silky hair, yanking Shizuo down and growling against his lips. "Ne, Shizu-chan, you were asleep, right? You weren't just laying there awake that whole hour, letting me suffer-right?" His demanding questions grew louder, pitching with each syllable. "Shizu-chan wouldn't dare do something that vile and cruel to me…..RIGHT?"

Flinching, Shizuo looked at him and slowly started to chuckle, a wicked glint in his eyes. "…not everyday I have Ikebukuro's greatest informant trapped under me like a pillow. Can you blame me for taking advantage?" He snickered. "Besides, I-za-ya-kun," he pecked the fuming brunette on the tip of his nose. "You looked so damn frustrated…it was kinda cute."

Izaya stared at him, then tore at his hair in a fit of rage, squirming maniacally on the bed. "You pea brained Neanderthal! I-I hate you! You knew I was suffering, but you let me lay there for a whole hour!?" He swore, the sound barely audible beneath Shizuo's laughter. "Don't laugh!" Sitting up, Izaya smacked him across his arm, barely getting a flinch. "An hour, Shizu-chan! Do you have any idea how heavy you are? You could've crushed me! Broken my hips! Suffocated me! Strangled me with your-he-hey!" Izaya's tirade was cut short, but he continued to make a racket under the palm that had clasped over his mouth, until finally Shizuo grunted and dug his fingertips roughly into the pale line of Izaya's jaw, shoving him back onto the bed and boldly straddling his slender body.

"Izaya. For once in your life, shut up." He kept his hand tight, waiting until Izaya settled down before leaning in close enough to see the anger clouding his vision…and the arousal at the random aggression. For like it or not, he had a damn fetish for being held down, or just generally controlled, by his lover. Anger didn't change that. Hell, it made it even sexier than normal. "Flea, whether you like it or not, it was just a joke. Nothing to throw a hissy fit over." Shizuo cut off his muffled arguments with a stern look, wedging his knee between Izaya's legs. It kept him down easier…but it also brushed his groin.

"A-ah!"

The sound was barely more than a mewl in comparison to his usual cries, yet Shizuo growled anyway, Izaya flushing beneath him and hiding his face in the pillow. "….what was that?" Shizuo locked on to the cause quickly, knee applying a steady pressure to the cock seeping nearly clear fluid again. "Speak up."

Only able to whimper, Izaya kicked at him in frustration. This wasn't fair at all! Trapping him not once, not twice, but three times? The bastard had no bounds! And after making him sore to the point where he couldn't walk properly, if at all! He was such a heartless, cruel minded ba-basta-

….oh. 'Ohoh…..' Izaya shot daggers at the blond, who smirked and removed his hand, gently ruffling his hair. What a cunning move from his typically dunce headed lover. It was something he himself would've done. "You're playing a dangerous game, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo grinned. "Eh, maybe you're rubbing off on me." Pushing close, he purred next to Izaya's ear, "and you never answered my question, Izaya." Taking him by the chin, he tilted his head to the side, broad tongue outlining the whorl of pale flesh. "Am I still too big for you?"

Yes. That immediately was the answer Izaya wanted to give, Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. Shizuo was big, massive, huge; the very definition of largeness. Even if he had to do it himself, Izaya was going to find every dictionary in the world and paste a picture of Shizuo onto the text underneath the word BIG. The definition would be anything but a lie, that was for sure. His ass mouth didn't lie. Shizuo was big. So, so big. He'd trapped him in bed with his big body, made Izaya whimper with his big tongue, and thrust into his passage with a slick, big tan cock.

…actually…..Izaya looked at Shizuo's erection. Big was hardly a proper word for it. The stiff length was hard again, and it twitched, as if knowing it had an admirer. Ha, maybe it did. "…..I dunno…." Izaya finally let out a small laugh, slipping his legs between Shizuo's and slithering down the splattered sheets, hands coming up to cup the back of muscled thighs. Half heartedly protesting, Shizuo watched him bring his thin lips up to the tip of his cock, a soft burst of air turning the flesh to stone and velvet. He literally seemed to swell right before Izaya's eyes, rich with blood, and he giggled. "But I'd like to find out."

Still peeved he was about Shizu-chan's little trick, but revenge would be so very, very sweet. And so deliciously big.


End file.
